narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chōza Akimichi
}} | english = }} is the father of Choji Akimichi and former teammate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, and together they were the Previous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The kanji on his chest armor means "food". Personality Choza is the head of the Akimichi clan and was part of the first "Ino-Shika-Cho Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Cho part of the group name. He is seemingly a gentle and caring man with great wisdom and understanding of the world, even sage-like at times, and has deep love for his son, Choji. Like the rest of his clan, he had a large appetite, and was prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. Part I Chunin Exam He made his official appearance, during the Chunin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that is, according to Shikaku, while Choza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his dad he offered him to come and eat with them. Konoha Invasion arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc using the Super Multi-Size Technique, to trample some Sound Shinobi and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. Sasuke Retrieval arc During his battle with Jirobo of the Sound Four, Choji thought back on his childhood when he was persecuted by his peers for being overweight. When he spoke to his father about this, Choza responded that Choji had a kinder heart than anyone appreciated at the time, and that one day he would have friends who would see that quality and respect him for it. Immediately following this prediction, the pair were joined on their rooftop by Shikamaru Nara, son of Choza's old friend Shikaku, who spoke with Choji and soon became friendly with him, to Choza's delight. After the Sasuke Retrieval Squad returned home unsuccessfully, Choza spoke with Inoichi's daughter Ino Yamanaka about a recovering Choji, informing her that he was still unconscious but that he would pull through. Choza also expressed his gratitude for Tsunade's return to the village, as without her Choji would likely have perished. Part II Pain Invasion arc He and Choji are seen during the Pain's invasion, helping Kakashi by squashing the Asura Path. During a failed attempt to defeat the Deva Path, Choza is seemingly killed. Later it is discovered that Choza is still alive but needs to be brought to the hospital immediately, which causes Choji to cry in joy. Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Choza used the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is skilled in all his clan's secret techniques. With this he has been seen using both the Super Multi-Size Technique, the Human Bullet TankNaruto Manga Chapter 423 and the Partial Multi-Size Technique, which all revolved around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. References